


Trouble

by starrypawz



Series: Legacy [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, School, imagine your OTP prompts, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to an 'Imagine Your OTP' prompt:</p><p>"Imagine your OTP being called into their child’s school by a teacher/principal  because their child got in trouble for getting in a fight with another student."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This was written fairly early, when I hadn't quite sorted out more details for Tephernia so I hadn't quite got a good grip on her character yet.

She didn’t like the silence right now. She’d been collected from school, he’d been told what had happened. She hadn’t made any protest as she knew it would likely fall on deaf ears. So she had silently accepted her fate.

“Are you going to tell mother?” She said breaking the silence

“I have not decided yet,”

“Am I in trouble?” Stupid question, she immediately thought as she looked up from the data pad that she was ‘revising’ from although right now the diagrams and words seemed to make little sense.

“What punishment have you been given?”  
“Three days detention and I have to assist with the cleaning of the classroom every day for a week… and we got send the bill for the ‘property damage’”  
“Than that is sufficient, I am sure you had valid reasons for undertaking this course of action”

She mentally breathed a sigh of relief.  

“Although, I think your mother would be impressed,”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, I have to admit the use of a datapad as a weapon is a unique choice, and clearly very effective, she’d find it rather amusing”  
“Uh, thanks,”

“Just, don’t do it again.”  
“Yes father,”


End file.
